


Trion

by TheCreatorOfWhat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Backstory, Dead Parents, F/F, F/M, He was a deadbeat tho, Her dad Aint dead tho, Original Everything Pretty Much, Original Fiction, Original au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peer Pressure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfWhat/pseuds/TheCreatorOfWhat
Summary: Lucy isn't taking the bullshit of a liar everyone believes.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically background information you should know

This story takes place on another planet. It’s extremely similar to earth in most ways. How people look, how they breath, animals and more. But this planet is called Trion.

Like us, Trionians have social classes. Standards, Commons, and Barrons.

Standards are the poorest. The lower class. They do menial jobs for little money but have free healthcare. Food stamps. Bonuses every 2 months provided by the government so they can buy clothes and school supplies for kids. This is so Standards don’t have to struggle with finances so much. Standards account for 58% of the population.

Commons are a little richer. They are the middle class. Don’t particularly struggle with finances and don’t need bonuses. They still receive free healthcare. They account for 29% of the overall population.

Barrons are the richest. The politicians, the CEO’s, the game show hosts. The richest of the rich. They are the only ones that pay taxes as they can easily afford it. No healthcare for them as they can afford medicines and treatments. They account for 13% of the overall population.

Everyone lives in harmony. This planet is pretty small. Only a quarter of the size of Earth. There are 7 (Major) cities, each having its own culture, language, leader, and people (There are about 1 million people in each city. Each city is pretty fucking big, about the size of a very small country). Cities trade between each other with food, resources and more.

Everyone lives in peace and harmony. People travel between cities often, and enjoy themselves fully.

One day Asher Thompson becomes the president of the city Bywell (Through election) and turns the city around as he spreads propaganda about Standards and how they are inferior to Commons and Barrons. He turns the democracy into a dictatorship. He starts an organization called The Leaders Lords who are a group of soldiers who work for, support, and live for Asher (okay think about the Nazis. Done? yeah).

Standards are immediately stripped of free healthcare, bonuses, food stamps, and are starting to be put in work camps. 

Lucy, a 15 year old Standard, ain’t taking any of Asher’s bullshit.


	2. The Roaring Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are having a bad day. Things are said. They might not be regretted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for like 3 months now. Not the chapter, but the character, the world, the things that make them.

“Good morning fellow Rebels.” Lucy walked into their lair, coffee in her hands and in a rush. “Harlow, I need a report on what Asher’s next move will be in about ten minutes.” She put her coffee on the desk. “I got you a mocha latte extra sugar.”

“Thanks Luc, and by the way I have intel that Asher might be invading other cities for more territory soon, I’ll tell you more in about it in a sec.” She said, staring at her computer like her life depended on it, which it did.

“Good. Adande I need you to hack the mainframe computer the Leaders Lords use to gather information about what we need to prepare for.” Lucy demanded as she grabbed a rubber band off his desk to put her hair up. She honestly didn’t care if the rubberband pulled out her hair.

“On it.” He gave a mini salute and turned back to his computer.

“Okay everyone listen up!” She clapped her hands three times to get everyone’s attention. “I need to hold a meeting with everyone in-” She looked at her watch. 6:34 am. “Exactly one hour! I need everyone here to either have a plan to help take Asher down or intel about the Leader Lords or elses no movie night tonight!”

“What! Come on Luc, don’t ruin movie night! I found a high quality bootleg of Black Panther!” Adande whined.

“Then I need everyone to have something to share at the meeting. Meantime, get to work everybody!”

Lucy went to the other end of the underground lair. Basically the basement of a destroyed house in the middle of nowhere that her and the other Rebels souped up into a lair. And it’s a pretty big lair. About the size of a one story house itself and the only way to get in is through several hidden surveillance cameras. That was all Adande’s idea. She went into the laboratory where Kaipa was working.

“Knock knock.”

Kaipa turned around, curls bouncing across her shoulder. “Hey Lucy, how’s everything?” she said as she put some type of bead she was holding on the table.

“As good as it’ll ever be. Whatcha working on Kai?”

“A device that’ll allow me to talk to people while they are on a mission.” She picked up the bead she just put down. “It connects to clothes and hair ties. It has unlimited range. It can also camouflage to whatever color you are wearing.

“So basically, if Deonte or Emily are on a mission on the other side of this world, we can still communicate to them?”

“Hell yeah. And I am currently working on a substance that’ll kill a man if he eats it without a trace of poison in the system.”

“How are you gonna test it?”   


“I guess we can test it on enemy spies and captured soldiers.” 

“Good idea. Keep up the good work.” Kaipa nodded in response, turning back to the chip. Lucy turned around and headed for her desk. 

Messy with papers and files of different members of Leaders Lords. The biggest one being a folder containing information about the head of the Leaders Lords. Jaia Grant. Full of intel about where she might live, how she acts, where she used to work, how she became the head of the Leaders Lords and more. If only Lucy could figure out where the hell to find her now-

“Lucy!” Harlow snapped her fingers in her face. “Snap out of it!” 

“Sorry Har, I’m just tired. Did you figure out what Ashers next move will be?”

“Yes. He is planning on invading Kigi in about 5 days. He’s going to make more people his soldiers and people. We will be even more outnumbered than we are now.” 

“Shit...okay. We need to get people from Kigi to come on our side not theirs.”

“How? We are a  _ secret _ organization. If the Leaders Lords figure out we are trying to get people on our side they will send in a spy to kill us all.”

“I know a guy...by the name of Aaron Hensen. A powerful Standard that can help get more people on our side.”

“Lucy, do you really think  _ more  _  people is gonna help us?”

“Strength in numbers, my darling.”

“Look I don’t think it’ll work through. Everyone here is a close friend of either me, you, or Deonte and more people could jeoprodi-”

“Everything will be alright. I swear...I’m sure.”

Harlow sighed,  “you don’t seem so sure,” she snapped back as she dropped the files onto Lucy’s already cluttered desk.

\-------------

Lucy counted all 5 people there (there is normally 6 but Emily is on a mission) and started off. “Okay everyone. I will go around the room, calling on everyone. I need an idea, or possible plan from each and every one of you all.” She pointed at Adande. “You first.”

“I figured out that Asher will be invading Kigi in 5 days and he is planning on overthrowing the government over there.” He said while pushing his dreads back behind his shoulder. 

“That’s nothing new.” Harlow mumbled under her breath. Earning her a death glare from Lucy.

“Good, good. Deonte?”

“I have leads on where the Leaders Lords base is. It’s about 4 miles south of the Bywell Casino. When we find those hoes we can take ‘em down.”

“If we can figure out where the base is we can send Emily in to gather intel not just fuck them up. But, great job. Kaipa, any new inventions?”

“You better fucking believe it. Okay so I have this tracking device that can be easily put on clothes. All you have to do is pat someone’s shoulder, or give them a hug for the shit to stick onto clothes.”

“Nice, Harlow, anything?”   
  
“Kigi’s defense system and military might not be strong enough to go against whatever Asher has against them.” She mumbled just loud enough to heard.   
  
"Well we kinda all knew that already. I mean, Kigi is the smallest city in the planet."   
  
"Yeah but that just makes my point stronger." Harlow sat up, started getting defensive. "Kigi isn't ready for what Asher will unleash and they will soon be under his control." She fought to keep her voice at level.   
  
"But that just proves my point on how obvious that statement is." She shrugged her off not even looking at her. "Okay so I think that was everyone, now-"   
  
"Hold up, so your just gonna blow me off like that? Huh?"    
  
Lucy raised her voice, "now I think we should try and-"   
  
"I know damn well you're not ignoring me." She deadpanned her.   
  
"Try to get more Rebels by hiring more people from Kigi-"   
  
"Okay you know what, fuck this shit." And with that Harlow got up to leave before Deonte grabbed her arm.   
  
"The hell is wrong with you two? Harlow sit down. Lucy sit down. Everyone else leave." He commanded while looking at Lucy. Everyone hurried and went outside just to listen to what was happening through the door. "What's going on?"   
  
"Lucy's being a bitch."   
  
"How exactly am I being a bitch?"   
  
"You keep ignoring every concern, idea, and thought that comes out my fucking mouth."   
  
"Because they are irreverent and not helping anyone." She laughed through it.   
  
"Lucy wait, her concern was good and you kept pushing her off like it was nothing. Y'all two need to communicate or some shit because this." He gestured to the two, "isn't working out. The three of us are best friends and look at what we created with our own two hands....well 6. We created a Rebellion against the President of Bywell, gained supporters from around the city through the internet, and we created a 6 person team that is always ready to kick ass. Are you two seriously going to let one disagreement get between alla that?"   
  
"Maybe is Harlow wasn't always acting like a self centered bitch-" Lucy stood up   
  
"Maybe if Lucy wasn't acting like a know-it-all." Harlow stood up, easily taller than her, raising her voice with each word   
  
"You're just a stupid bitch who raises her voice just to get what she wants from her parents and everybody el-"   
  
"At least I fucking have parents!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't guess it already, Lucy doesn't have parents


	3. Thorns in the Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually an assignment for my English class. I had to use all my vocab words in a story so if the vocabulary seems a little....unlike me, that's why. I don't know how or why I started writing all about Lucy's backstory when I could have written about anything but whatever.

Lucy was tired, tired of the adversities she faced on day to day life. A glutton father who only fed and cared for himself and a dead mother who was far too pallid before she died. She’d want to say she appreciated her life but honestly she had ambivalent feelings about it. Friends to exacerbate her feelings about her life and a precarious feeling of security anywhere.

She didn’t understand where the hell she went wrong. An nice girl who wanted nothing more than to be some genius rather than an amateur at everything she touches. Wanted her dad to be proud of her for once. A break from the hatred she received from him. She could see his shallow personality, acting nicely front of guests but the second that front door closed he’d hit her around, putting all of his anger on her.

She wanted to love her dad. She was expected to, correct? Lucy was expected to love her father no matter what. That’s just how things are. But something just cnfirmed it.

He claimed she was annoying, irritating, and the reason her mother died, that Lucy always claimed to be nice. Claimed to be innocent. That she was nothing more than nothing. That she was boring, no personality. That she was hostile. It made no sense to her. How she could be boring, hostile, and nothing all at once. That she deserved to be left alone.

Lucy had enough. She was done. She had to leave. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be happy, a feeling that seemed so elusive.

So she left. She packed her bags, and in the middle of the night, left. Went to go find somewhere to stay.

She found a park bench in a park after 2 miles of walking, just far enough from him. She laid down, bookbag as a pillow and small blanket to cover her as much as possible against the cold, haughty, december breeze. She soon fell asleep, despite the cold peering her in her eyes.

It wasn’t for another two hours before someone found her.

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” Harlow reassured.


	4. Can't Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aylen

Aylen had always grown up knowing she was rich, or at least her parents were. She liked it, but she also liked giving to others. When a little girl couldn’t afford to get ice cream from the ice cream truck, Aylen handed her her allowance money.

Her brother Aidenn, on the other hand, loathed in his richness. He never waited a moment to brag about all the money he has, all the clothes he got, where he went on vacation, or which girl he could _obviously_ get if he wanted.

On the outside they look similar. Fairly tan skin, with light hazel eyes, and a look that’ll make you say “Damn”. Her bone straight hair and his wavy making it easy to tell between the twins(I mean I guess you can take in account that Aylen is a….girl and Aidenn is a boy….plus he has stubble). But on the inside he lacked basic human empathy. If you’re hungry and need a meal, oh fucking well. Get a job and make yourself useful. On the inside she looked to help people. She volunteered, donated, all she could.

Then Asher Thompson became president.

Aidenn was a die-hard Thompson supporter. Aylen….wasn’t. She hated Thompson and how he obviously lied to the entire population of Bywell about how bad Standards were. She never voiced these opinions, although. If she did, she’d have to face her father, mother, and brother’s iron fists.

One day, things got worse.

“Aye Aylen, come here a sec’.”

Aylen popped her gum, still reading her book, not phased. “Why?”

“Look at this shit.” He waved the newspaper he was reading.

 _Who the hell even reads newspapers I thought we were rich enough to have the latest technology, according to you last week you dipshit._ She looked at the newspaper, and on the front page a headline in big bold letters, almost as bold as his smile in the moment.

**PRESIDENT ASHER THOMPSON LOOKING FOR NEW RECRUITS FOR ARMY**

**_Our President is looking for Barrons and Commons to join the Leaders Lords Army. Each person will be paid $1000 in cash once they join. No skills required. Call 123-454 for more information._ **

“We need to join this shit bro.”

Aylen held her tongue. She wanted to yell at him, tell him Asher was a deadbeat bitch and slap him for even considering joining the Leaders Lords. So she responded: “What about mom and dad….they’re getting old and we should care for them.”

“Nah bro they won’t care, in fact, they should be pretty fucking proud we’re joining.”

 _We? The hell?_ “I mean what if w-” 

“Aylen fucking Jones,” He threw the paper onto the hardwood floors. “Are you a Rebel?”

“No! What make you thin-”

“You seem pretty doubtful I mean, you’d do anything for our supreme Leader….right?” He stood up, easily taller than her, his voice growling with each word.

“Of course Aidenn!” She had never been a good liar. But then again he had never been smart.

“Good. I’ll call them today to get us in.” He smiled at her and walked off.


	5. The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harlow insulted Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in homeroom right now. What do y'all think I mean when I say I write in class???

“At least I fucking have parents!” Harlow fumed before realizing what she just said. It’s funny, you don’t know what you say until someone’s effected. The silence in the room was deathining. Harlow stared at Lucy, Lucy stared at the Harlow, and Deonte looked between the two, waiting for something to happen. “Shit, Luc, I’m sorry.”

“Go to hell.” She seethed as she left the room, slamming the door so hard it rang throughout the rest of the lair, making Harlow flinch.

“You shouldn’t have mentioned her parents, Har.”

“I know...I was just mad, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Tell that to her.” and with that, he turned on his heel and walked off before stopping at the door. “I’ll be taking over today. Lucy’s pissed and your face is depressing me.” She nodded response. “And don’t talk to her, not now. You’ve got her thinking of her parents and now you need to leave her alone. Got it?” She nodded again.

\--------------

Lucy looked at bathroom wall in front of her. Fucking blue. Her mom’s favorite color. Or what used to be. She looked at the walls for a long ass time. Probably 3 minutes in the real world but 30 minutes in Lucy’s head. Her fists balling up in anger and her breath getting short.

“I can believe I killed her!” She screamed as she punched the wall.

_Having the flu was shitty. Aches, dehydration, coughing. It was horrible ofr the 5 year old. She had been sick for 2 weeks without a sign of getting better. Her mother had been taking care of her mostly, as her father worked most hours. She’d been giving medicine, singing songs, making her laugh when she needed it._

_But it came at a cost._

Punching it over and over again until the adrenaline wore off and she felt her knuckles sting in pain.

 _Her mother got sick soon after, but that was expected. Her mother had been spending a lot of time with Lucy, who had a very contagious illness. Expected. Expected. Not Expected._ _  
_

_The problem started when she started coughing up blood and had to be rushed to the hospital. The details were blurry. Lucy remembered her father crying. She’d never seen that before. SHe didn’t know why but she started to cry._

_But then she saw her mother…_

She looked at them, at the bloody wall. Not knowing what to think.

_A beeping machine, tubes, and a thingy in her arm. Lucy didn’t understand. But soon she did. SHe had killed her mother. Or at least that’s what her father drove into her mind as she grew up._

Her mind still on her parents while her body focused on her hand. She wasn’t ready to go back out, that she knew. Her breath was jacked as she shook, blood dripping down her hand as she put her back against the wall. She didn’t realize she was crying until she choked on a sob, still thinking about how life could have been. If her mother didn’t die her father wouldn’t have become abusive. If he didn’t become abusive she wouldn’t have ran away. If she didn’t run away she wouldn’t have met-

“Fucking Harlow.”

Harlow didn't know she killed her mother. Harlow didn't know what her life was like before she found her. All she knew was that her parents were  _dead_. Harlow, didn't know shit.

 

 [Aylen](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/719168634219635270/) [Lucy](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/719168634219159305/) [Deonte](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/719168634219100986/) [Harlow](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/719168634219159240/) [Aidenn](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/719168634219661097/) [Adande](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/719168634219661044/) [Kaipa](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/719168634219661087/) < What everyone looks like.


End file.
